


We travel together through this life.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, I mean like no angst at all, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not even a touch, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, boys on holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John and Sherlock go to Bath for a case. But is that what they are really there for.





	We travel together through this life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was writing for the July prompt Johnlock on Holiday.  
> I hope you enjoy this. This is the fluffiest fanfic I have written so far.  
> Leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed it. :)  
> You can look me up on twitter @Octoberisblue or on Tumblr @Bluebuell33. :)

Received 3:05: 

**John, you need to come home at once. SH**

 

Sent 3:10: 

**Why?**

 

Received 3:11:  

**You need to pack. We are leaving in 1 hour and 17 minutes. SH**

 

Received 3:11: 

**Otherwise I will pack for you. SH**

 

Received 3:12: 

 **Never mind I will just pack for you. Be sure you are home in time. SH**  

 

Sent 3:15: 

 **What is going on? Where are we going?**  

 

Received 3:16:  

**There is a case. Do keep up. SH**

 

Sent 3:20:  

**I will be home by five. Where is this case?**

 

Received 3:25: 

**Bath. SH**

 

Received 4:00:  

 **I will be out front of the clinic at 4:30. I have your bag. SH**  

 

Sent 4:03:  

 **Good thing I like everything I own, you git.**  

 

 

John hit send and set his phone down, he couldn’t help but smile at the madman that was his flatmate/partner.  Two years together and somethings would never change, not that John wanted Sherlock to change anything.  

 

 John walked out of the clinic after work to find Sherlock indeed waiting for him in a cab out front. He was typing away on his phone not even looking up until John was in the cab.  

 

“Paddington Station.” Sherlock clipped at the driver, before returning to his phone. 

 

“Care to tell me about the case?” John asked, giving Sherlock a pointed look. He may love this man more than anything but somedays...  

 

This time when Sherlock looked up at John, John watched as Sherlock read the expression on his face and realized what he was doing.  He quickly slid his phone in to his pocket before reach to hold John’s hand.  

 

“I’m sorry John. But it’s a locked room! Most likely at least a 9 or 10!” Sherlock’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.  

 

John laughed “Well nothing is better than that. Surprised you let me finish work.” He smiled bring their clasped hands to his lips and pressing kisses across Sherlock’s fingers. This earned him a smile in return and a squeeze of the hand.  

 

“The next train doesn’t leave the station until 5 o’clock.” Sherlock smirked reaching again for his phone with his other hand.  

 

“Git.” John replied with no malice in his voice. This is how thing were when you dated the Great Sherlock Holmes, there was never a dull moment.  Which was prefect for an ex-army doctor with a need for danger in his life. He was content the rest of the ride just holding Sherlock’s hand, rubbing small circles on the back with his thumb. He wouldn’t trade a second of his life with Sherlock for anything else at all. Nothing could make him happier than chasing after this man for the rest of their lives.  

 

The train ride lasted over an hour, they pasted the time talking about the case and other things. Occasionally, John would lean over and capture Sherlock’s lips with his own.  He loved being able to do that, for so long he had kept his feelings inside and hidden, but no more.  

 

6 months after Sherlock had come back from being “dead” and they had dealt with the pain both had gone through, John had decided it was time to tell Sherlock. He didn’t want to lost him or have Sherlock go on thinking he was nothing more than John’s best friend.   

 

John knew he wanted to spent the rest of this life with Sherlock and even though both of them are terrible at talking about their feels. “Sentiment and all” Sherlock would say, John knew he was a romantic at heart. They had sat to together and revealed the love they both felt for one another.  

 

Promptly, following they had shared a mind blowing first kiss, that kiss was like no other, John would remember that kiss up to his last breath on this earth. Thinking of it right now brought a fond smile to his face. He turned to watch Sherlock as he continued to type on his phone,  _must still be getting details from the Detective in charge of the case._  He was content for now just watch the man he loved work, soon they would be in Bath and everything would be moving fast. Here in this moment it was just the two of them sitting quietly as the train rumbled over the tracks.   

 

 

Once they arrived at the crime scene, Sherlock began his deductions of the case and thankfully not of any of the officers at the scene. Sherlock swirled around the room, his coat flaring out behind him, John watching with love filled eyes and adding comments here and there, when Sherlock asked for his input or thoughts.  

 

Suddenly, Sherlock was asking everyone to clear the room at once, he stood facing John with a determined look on his face. John quickly moved to where he stood as everyone else seemed to leave the room without question. ( _Odd)_  but John was more concerned with Sherlock.  

 

“What do you see? Is everything ok?” John asked, reaching to make sure his gun was still there, glad Sherlock had thought to pack it.  

 

Sherlock seemed to soften as he watched John check for his gun, then glanced over John’s shoulder for a moment. John turned to look too, once seeing there was nothing there, he turned back to Sherlock, only to find him kneeling in front of him, reaching for his hand. 

 

“John, my beautiful, loving John... How you have changed my life and made me happier then I have ever thought was possible.” Sherlock paused here, reaching in to his pocket with the hand that was not holding Johns at the moment.  

 

John felt his heart leap,  _was this really happening? Was Sherlock really asking him this in the middle of a locked room_ _case_ _? Did this mean Sherlock was putting John before the “Work”?_  

He watched as Sherlock pulled a small box out of this pocket, opened it slowly as he looked back up in to John’s eyes.  

 

“John, I want a life time with you, filled with cases, danger and love. I want to grow old with you, retire with you to a cottage in Sussex and raise bees, while you write about the adventure that was our life together. “ John could feel tears fill his eyes as his heart over flowed with love for this man, who was knelt before him laying his heart out for John to see.   

 

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband, John Hamish Watson?” Sherlock asked, as he knelt, looking up in to John’s eyes. John could hear Sherlock almost stop breathing as they stare for a moment.  

 

“Sherlock, my love... Of course, I will marry you, nothing would make me happier.” John answered as the smile on his face grew until it almost hurt. Sherlock quickly stood, placing his hands on either side John’s head and pressed their lips together. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock holding him tight. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, that Sherlock had really asked him to be his forever. His heart was soring on cloud 9 as he held Sherlock and urgently kissed him with every ounce of love he felt for this wonderful man. 

 

After a few moments, Sherlock pulled back, leaning his forehead on John’s.  

 

“We had better get going or we will miss our dinner reservations.” Sherlock said as he pressed a quick kiss to John’s forehead, before walking towards the door, while leading John behind him.  

 

“Oui! Did you plan all of this out? To ask me in one of the most romantic cities or is there really a locked room case?” John asked curious now of how long Sherlock had planned this. 

 

Sherlock just smirked and lead John out to a waiting cab.  

 

John smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy this holiday and if he had anything control, there would be lots of room services and not many cloths involved.   

 

 

                                                                            The End  


End file.
